1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal device, a display area on which images are displayed by driving a liquid crystal layer is formed by sealing the liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates disposed so as to face each other. A method for injecting liquid crystal into the liquid crystal device includes, for example, fixing the pair of substrates to each other with a sealing material and injecting liquid crystal from a liquid crystal inlet that is formed by partially not applying the sealing material into between the pair of substrates. A sealing portion is cured by ultraviolet (UV) irradiation on, for example, backside of one substrate.
According to JP-A-2003-241206, a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display apparatus is disclosed, and the method can be used to manufacture liquid crystal display apparatuses in which, for example, pixel-switching thin-film transistors (TFTs), each of which is formed at a pixel, can be shielded from light.
In this type of electro-optical device, various circuits, such as a scanning-line driving circuit and a data-line driving circuit, for driving pixel portions formed in a pixel area are disposed in a peripheral region around the pixel area. Therefore, when two substrates sandwiching liquid crystal are fixed to each other with a UV-curable resin or the like, there is a disadvantage that semiconductor elements, such as TFTs, included in various circuits may be damaged by irradiation with UV light used to cure, for example, the UV-curable resin.
Although it is possible to form a light-shielding film covering the entirety of a peripheral circuit portion to shield the peripheral circuit portion from UV light, a stress acting on the light-shielding film may cause a crack in the light-shielding film which would result in insufficient light-shielding for the peripheral circuit portion.